Heavy Rotation 2: Manatsu no Sounds Good!
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: The love life of RSxEM. Full romance, no lemon, of course. Summer sounds good for some couples, having some special moments especially at the beach. Here goes a sweet moment between Elsword and Aisha at Elrios Bay, Elrios' best beach. Happy reading!


**Heavy Rotation 2: Manatsu no Sounds Good!**

**Yo ho! Long time no see, ahahah. I'm done with the exams so I guess the writing mission can be continued. Well, third grade in High School; what a busy school life. And here, I'm back with a new fresh RSxEM's love story, "**_**Heavy Rotation 2: Manatsu no Sounds Good!**_**" and…by the way, '**_**Manatsu no Sounds Good!**_**' (means Summer/Midsummer Sounds Good in Japanese) is one of AKB48's new songs. The lyrics inspired me with hundreds ideas, sooo I decided to choose this song as a mood-booster in writing this story. (completed on: December the 10****th****, year 2013, on Tuesday)**

**The characters are:**

_**Elsword as Rune Slayer**_

_**Aisha as Elemental Master**_

_**Rena as Wind Sneaker**_

_**Raven as Blade Master**_

_**Eve as Code Empress**_

_**Chung as Deadly Chaser**_

_**Add (a new character in Elsword; haven't published yet but he's coming soon~!) but his appearance really a bit in this story**_

**Happy reading! (I love stories with kisses, chu chu chu [kissu sound in Japanese] for you guys :*)**

**AN: This story can pull you to the sea of imagination if you read this while listening to the song, '**_**Manatsu no Sounds Good!**_**' by AKB48.**

**[Nuh, I'm not the owner of Elsword~]**

"Hahahahahahahah! Kyaaahahahahahah!" I laughed loudly while rolling on my bed. Wow, this is a super ultra great delicious wonderful book (if you're a player of Harvest Moon: Back to Nature [PS1], you must have found those words; Won the seller said that to us, offering an ordinary apple; SUGDW. Hahaha!). This is the most boring summer I ever have! And laughing as loud as I want, is a nice choice. I never know if Allegro (one of NPCs which is placed in Feita, near NPC Lento) has a good sense of humor!

Creeck…Elsword entered my room slowly.

"Have you ever heard, 'knock before you enter'? Hello? This, is a lady's room, you know!" I sat to see him, tried to act like I was annoyed but I couldn't stop laughing. I giggled for times. He moved his head left and right, walked towards me then sat upon my bed.

"A lady shouldn't laugh so loud. You're so noisy that the wall couldn't handle the noise and reached my room! Don't you remember that my room is at the next door?" he lied his body to my comfortable soft white bed then his eyes closed. I also lay my body next to him.

"It's been months since the day when my feelings to you was accepted…" said Elsword. I nodded my head slowly. He grabbed one of my hand.

"Hey, red head…" I rolled my body to him.

"What?"

"I…thought you're hating me, that time. So I decided to stop liking you. But suddenly you're really nice to me. You're…so unpredictable." I smiled to him.

"No. I was once a fool whose the brain is full of stupid ways and also was a sucker in capturing a girl's heart. You're different, Purple. With you, I don't need to act like somebody else. I can be myself and…" he stop talking then moves. Eh…?

"Um…Els?" I blinked my eyes twice. He's upon me, just like when I was suffered by the mana loss. But his chest is lower and closer to mine. His face's automatically closer.

"And…I was once wondering if we…"

"We…? What?" I pressed my head backward—pressed my head to the bed, avoiding his nose—and my throat is now really really…dried.

Once again, he fell in silence. His burning red eyes met mine, and I couldn't help myself. My heart thumps really strong, while our noses are touching each other. Slowly, we both are closing our eyes. His nose met mine, and…

BAM!

"Aishaaa~" Rena rushed to my bed. Silence, voila.

Elsword jumped off my body to the back and stood; I tried hard to push my own body. Rena's just threw us a 'you-guys-are-adults-now' eye sight then she start to walk backward slowly.

"Sorry for intruding, my sweet babies~!" she said, while throwing us a bye-kiss like a mother letting her kids to go sleep.

Silence strikes us.

"Uh, um…how about joining the others?" I'm not brave enough to look at him, especially his red blazing eyes. I'm just staring to my legs, keep sitting on the bed.

"…"

Heartbeats. Yeah, thumping thumping and my heart is now thumping for times. I wish he couldn't hear that.

"Els—huh?!"

Elsword hugs me tightly. My eyes are wide open, and…his scent is…unique. There's no other people has this kind of fragrance. I pushed my nose deeper to his chest.

"_Kimochi yo ne? _(means 'comfortable, isn't it?' in Japanese)" I said, then he hug me tighter than before.

"Is that so? How about doing this for…a little bit longer?" he said, and I guess his voice is a bit shaking. I smiled, then pushed his chest. His eyes are confused, like a puppy!

"I guess…next time, okay? Now let's go to the others!" I gripped his left hand then blinked (pfft the name of Dragon Nest's Sorcerer's teleport skill) to our royal castle with my teleportation ability.

[***]

"What? Ocean?! I love it!" Chung's eyes are really big. Yeah, sometimes his appearance is so childish. We love his cuteness; love him as a baby. Aaaw…

"Yosh! I'll show you who's the number one swimmer in Elrios Bay (one of the Player VS Player arenas)!" Elsword shrug his cute friend, Chung. Chung shook his head like a puppy.

"Um well, shall we go now? I'm feeling so boring here," Eve came with Ophelia to guard her at the beach and Ophelia is by her side while Oberon's cleaning up the mess we made in lunch time at the dining room and his mission is keeping the house while we're outside.

"Yeah, let's go. Miss Rena? Are you ready or still with the make ups?" Raven carried some bags; also Rena's. He is totally her fanatic lover.

"I'm coming! Sorry, now let's go~!"

[***]

"Yooo~ come on, Chung! Let's start the swimming race now!" Elsword rushed to the sea waves, with Chung following him behind. I'm sitting beside Rena.

"Rena…am I look kiddy now?" I hug my knees, and stared at the golden sands.

"Nooo honey, you looked cute with that colorful polka dots swimsuit~! Oh you reminds me to my sweet young moments hundred years ago," Rena laughed elegantly while I just 'gulps', hearing the words 'hundred years ago' spoken by Rena. What the hell, she has been exist since my great grandfather wasn't even born.

I slowly stared at Rena's breasts, then comparing them with mine. It feels like you're comparing two strawberries with two melons. Totally unable to win against Rena. Her body shape is so adorable to men. While mine is a forever kiddy kind of shape. She is totally great with her sexy sparkling glittered green swimsuit. Of course Raven won't take his eyes off her, while Elsword would never adore me, right? Sigh…

"Let me go. Please," I heard Eve's voice; calm but forcing. I turned my head suddenly to her. She is really pretty with her elegant clear white swimsuit.

"Heh, don't you remember? Our promises and I know you know, how much I love you?! Come back or I will force you!" a silver bleached haired boy gripped her left hand.

"Ophelia, stay back. I can handle this," Eve commanded her pink servant then Ophelia took two steps backward, "Add? Is this what you called love? Forcing something you really wanted without thinking the happiness of the girl you love? I'm not going to walk towards you, anymore!" Eve stared at the boy called Add flatly.

"And why don't you just leave her alone?" Chung came with a flashy speed then pulled Eve to his chest. Add was—of course—surprised by the Hamel's prince's appearance.

"How did you—?!"

"What? Did you heard the gossip about 'CEO hates Nasod' too? That's so lame, dude. How about this fact; 'a Hamel prince loves a Nasod Queen'? Still don't believe it?" Chung smirks to Add then shrug the edge of Eve's head. Eve was frozen! How cute and she couldn't even move a finger like a pretty mannequin~!

"Tch! Okay, you win. But only for now! Next time…I won't give her up. Bye, kid!" Add smirks back then leaving them freezing. I turned my head back to Elsword, feeling so shame with their romance tragedy just now.

"Yo, Aisha! Come here, the water is really warm here!" Elsword waves his hands to me from the distance.

"I'm coming!"

I rushed to him, closer, closer, aaand…SPLASH!

"What the—?!" Elsword wiped his face flashily.

"Watch out or you'll get another showerrr boom!" I give him one more water splash, then he strike back. The water war happens, and until then a big wave—which the height is almost half of my body—ready to swipe us.

"Aisha!"

"Kyaaaaah!"

Voom…splash. Urgh, I tried to reach him under the sea and suddenly, someone's pulling me out of water; Elsword's, I knew it from the touch. He pulled me quickly, and his stomach met mine. The space between our chests is only about 10cm.

"A…are you…okay?" his face is really close and blushing madly, same with me.

"Y-yes, I-I'm oh…kay…" errr awkward moment.

"Ai…you're so…beautiful today…" his spelling is weird. I caught some of his nervous act and he is really adorable! I smiled a bit, have no brave to see him on the face.

Suddenly I found myself under the water already. I can't breathe, but something's pulling me deeper. Elsword! What is he doing?!

I open my eyes then seeing a pair of charming red eyes. He pulled my head then kissing me madly, under the water! And I'm feeling something soft; he's giving me some air by mouth, and I just can't refuse his touch. I gripped his hair with my hands then give him a response to his kiss; I pushed my lips to him and squeezed my eyes. Come on, Aisha. You're a bookworm, a nerd, and a _tsundere_. Where did I gain this kind of aggressive behavior?!

Elsword moved his lips away from mine, slowly. Until then I found myself on his hands. He carried me on, like a princess and…of course I fought hard to get myself back to earth.

"Let me go!" I smacked his chest for times. He's just 'ouch' for times too but he won't let me go.

"I'll let you, but after we get there, okay?" his eyes pointed at Raven and Rena. Rena's laughing to us and really, this is so embarrassing.

[***]

"Hatchooh!" I sneezed loudly, then shrug my nose with fingers. Damn, this is the effect when you're having yourself under the water for too long. I'm sitting on the sofa at our royal castle, with a glass of hot milk made by Ophelia on my right hand. My warm strawberry pajama helps a lot.

"Need a fire runic seal to warm you?" Elsword's already beside me. When did he come?!

"Ung…no, thanks. Save your mana, because tonight, the weather is really supporting. A nice weather to sleep tightly, you know," I smiled to him then sipped my hot milk.

"May I have a sip or two?"

"Um, this hot milk?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, here!" I offered him the glass. Weirdly, he rotated the glass then sipping the hot milk.

"Hoof, thanks!" he smiled back to me.

"Yeah…and what were you doing just now?"

"Um…doing an indirect kiss?"

Blushhh. I turned my head to the opposite side from him because I just can't show him this embarrassing reddish face. But suddenly I got my chin moved to his face. He gripped my chin close to his mouth.

"Disappointed with the indirect kiss? How about doing a real kiss, mouth to mouth? Lips to lips~!" he smirked at me with a teasing eye sight. Gulp.

"Um, uh…"

"One…two…" he started the countdown.

"N…NOOOOO!" I have no idea, so I decided to…punch him with my right hand, right under his chin.

"Uaaarghhh!?"

"Eh…_etto_…Elsword are you okay?!" I shook his shoulders and feeling so worry. Oh my, fufufu.

"Uh…my head…my chin…"

Kekekekeke~

"…*chu*!" I kissed his forehead. He stop complaining immediately. "I'm sorry! But I'm not ready for the live kiss…"

"Hey, Aisha."

"Eh? What?"

He moved his right hand to my face. I squeezed my eyes, then, TACKK!

"Aaaah! What are you doing?!" he hit me on the forehead with his finger.

"A punishment for cheating on me! And just remember this, I'll get your lips sooner. I won't let you escape from me!" he tied his hands on the chest, with a kiddy's cute anger face, then he lied his head upon my left shoulder.

"You're so warm and puffy, Aisha…" he lowered his voice.

"Go ahead. Sleep tight, my knight."

"Hm…"

A few seconds passed; I heard nothing except his snores. Have a wonderful dream, Elsword. I lied my head to the edge of his head. Good night, and thank God. I'm starting to like the word 'summer'. Yeah, sounds good to me. Summer…sounds good.

=END=

**Thanks for reading! And I'm so sorry, I made you all waiting sooo long. My computer is in a very good condition now. Send me a PM if you want me to write another love story about Elrios characters; feel free to choose the playable characters or NPCs.**

**No ElswordxEve! I'm the couple's best hater. See ya next time!**


End file.
